T:TSCC 3x02 Skazani na Samotność
by BadHostile
Summary: Dla Sary wychowywanie Johna, przyszłego przywódcy ludzkości, zawsze było zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem. Kochała go z całego serca, ale to brzemię skazywało ją na wieczną samotność. Jak sobie poradzi teraz, gdy straciła także i jego?


**TERMINATOR: KRONIKI SARY CONNOR**

**Upadek Ruchu Oporu**

(Alternatywny trzeci sezon Kronik)

* * *

**Rozdział II – Skazani na Samotność.**

- Ja też cię kocham... – wyszeptała Sara, wpatrując się w znikającą kulę niebieskiego światła i powodowane przez nią wyładowania elektryczne. Po chwili wszystko ucichło. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał jej ukochany syn, kobieta dostrzegła jedynie jego ubrania. Były lekko zwęglone i nadpalone, porozrzucane w nieładzie po podłodze. Podniosła je, by po raz ostatni wciągnąć w nozdrza jego zapach. Poczuła, jakby był tuż obok niej i mówił: - _Nie martw się, mamo. Dam sobie radę. Takie w końcu miało być moje przeznaczenie..._

Nagle coś wysunęło się z kieszeni spodni Johna i upadając głośno zadzwoniło po posadzce. Sara schyliła się i podniosła tajemniczy przedmiot, który wyglądał jak duży rozkładany wisiorek. Z ciekawości otworzyła go i ujrzała w środku swoje zdjęcie. Poznała je. To zdjęcie wiele lat temu, na krótko przed urodzeniem Johna, zrobił jej w Meksyku pewien mały chłopiec. Podarowała je swemu synowi, by zawsze o niej pamiętał. - _John najwyraźniej umieścił je w tym wisiorku i nosił zawsze przy sobie... _– pomyślała Sara, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza.

Ellison przyglądał jej się przez jakiś czas, nie bardzo wiedząc, w jaki sposób zareagować. Nie rozumiał jeszcze zjawiska, którego przed chwilą był świadkiem. Nie wiedział, dokąd nagle przeniósł się John razem z jego byłą szefową, Weaver. Wiedział jednak, co może stać się za chwilę i to go martwiło. W końcu eksplozja, do której doszło w budynku, powinna sprowadzić tu wszystkie możliwe służby porządkowe, które zapewne byłyby niezwykle zainteresowane ujęciem zbiegłej z więzienia znanej i groźnej terrorystki – Sary Connor, zatem wszelka logika nakazywałaby im wynosić się stąd jak najszybciej. Nie miał jednak serca jej poganiać, przecież właśnie przed chwilą pożegnała się z synem. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze.

- Sara, musimy uciekać... – szepnął w końcu Ellison. – Policja za chwilę tu będzie.

Nie zareagowała, nie odwróciła nawet głowy w jego kierunku.

- Sara! – zniecierpliwił się Ellison. – Chodźmy już!

Znów zignorowała jego ponaglenia. Zamiast uciekać przycisnęła do serca wisiorek Johna i zaczęła cichutko płakać.

Ellison zbliżył się do niej i objął ją swoim ramieniem. Nie mógł znieść widoku płaczącej Sary, to do niej zupełnie nie pasowało. Ona była dzielna. Była waleczna i nieustępliwa. Była twarda, twardsza niż niejeden mężczyzna. Twardsza nawet od niego i za to ją podziwiał. Nie powinna płakać.

- On już nie wróci... Już więcej go nie zobaczę... Straciłam go – zaszlochała Sara, mocząc Ellisonowi rękaw eleganckiego garnituru.

James świetnie rozumiał jej ból. Dla dobra swego syna poświęciła wszystko, co miała. Swoje plany. Swoje marzenia. Całe swoje życie. Liczył się tylko John. Był jej największym skarbem. Teraz straciła także i jego.

- Już dobrze – powiedział czule Ellison, obejmując ją jeszcze mocniej. – Nic mu nie będzie. John sobie poradzi.

- Wiem... – odparła cicho. Po krótkiej chwili uspokoiła się. Puściła Ellisona, odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę i przetarła ręką oczy. – Zbierajmy się stąd – rzuciła w końcu.

- Co zrobimy z nią? – spytał James, wskazując palcem w kąt sali.

Sara dopiero teraz dostrzegła leżącą na podłodze Cameron. Niewielka eksplozja wywołana przez kulę energii przewróciła krzesło, na którym siedziała oraz lekko przypaliła jej włosy i kurtkę. Nie przeniosła się do przyszłości razem z Johnem. Chronoport przepuszcza jedynie żywą tkankę. Cameron bez swojego chipa była wyłączona, dezaktywowana. Innymi słowy - zupełnie martwa.

- Musimy ją stąd zabrać. Zanieśmy ją do samochodu – powiedziała Sara po chwilowym zastanowieniu. – Jest tu jakieś awaryjne wyjście na parking?

- Tak, obok schodów, którymi tu zeszliśmy.

- Pomóż mi z nią – zwróciła się do Ellisona, chwytając Cameron za ręce. Mężczyzna przytaknął i złapał cyborga za nogi. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się przenieść ją na korytarz. Ellison wyłączył wszystkie komputery w pomieszczeniu i zamknął drzwi na wszystkie zamki, by nikt niepożądany nie mógł dostać się do środka i odkryć niezwykłą maszynę do podróżowania w czasie. Następnie ruszyli korytarzem, wlekąc tuż nad ziemią bezwładne mechaniczne ciało Cameron w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, przez które dostali się na podziemny parking. Nie była nawet taka ciężka, przynajmniej jak na cyborga.

- Kluczyki – szepnęła Sara, kiedy udało im się przytaszczyć Cameron w pobliże samochodu, którym tutaj przyjechały razem z Johnem. – Ona powinna mieć je przy sobie.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni jej jeansowej kurtki, podziurawionej dziesiątkami kul wystrzelonych przez więziennych strażników. Tak, jak się spodziewała, znalazła w nich kluczyki do swojego wozu. Razem z Ellisonem położyli cyborga w poprzek na tylnym siedzeniu, po czym Sara wyszła z samochodu, otworzyła tylny bagażnik i wyjęła z niego wielką, czarną torbę.

- Co ty robisz? – spytał zaskoczony Ellison, gdy kobieta ruszyła z powrotem w stronę wejścia do budynku.

Sara zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Jamesa.

- Muszę pozbyć się szczątków tego Hunter-Killera.

- Czego? – zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej mężczyzna.

- Tej maszyny, która wleciała przez okno. Widziałam już coś takiego w okolicach Cantos. Derek mówił, że to jakiś prototyp sondy Hunter-Killera.

- Po co? Sara, nie mamy na to czasu, trzeba uciekać! – zdenerwował się Ellison, chwytając Sarę za rękę, w której trzymała czarną torbę.

- Muszę to zrobić. Każdy ocalały element takiej maszyny może się okazać kolejnym źródłem dla powstania Skynetu i doprowadzić do Dnia Sądu... Trzeba to wszystko wysadzić – wytłumaczyła mu twardo Sara.

- Co takiego? Kolejny budynek do zburzenia? Mało przestępstw, za które jesteś ścigana, masz na swoim koncie? Wszystko musisz wysadzać w powietrze?

- Wystarczy mi tylko to jedno piętro. Dla dobra ludzkości i mojego syna jestem zdolna do wszystkiego – odparła z pewnością w głosie.

Ellison chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dźwięk syren dochodzący z oddali. Policja, straż pożarna, pogotowie ratunkowe. Zbliżały się w niepokojąco szybkim tempie.

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić – powiedział stanowczo James, w dalszym ciągu trzymając Sarę za rękę.

- Ellison, do cholery, nie powstrzymasz mnie! Nic mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma...

- Nie zdążysz uciec z budynku. Zginiesz w wybuchu bądź złapią cię gliny. Za wszystkie popełnione przestępstwa może ci grozić nawet kara śmierci, a tym razem ani John, ani ten twój robot nie wyciągną cię z więzienia. Ryzykujesz własnym życiem...

- Trudno – westchnęła gorzko Sara, posyłając Jamesowi smutne spojrzenie. – Jeżeli moja śmierć może ocalić miliardy ludzkich istnień, to jestem skłonna podjąć to ryzyko.

- Nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć – odparł władczym tonem były agent FBI, chwytając za ucho torby trzymanej przez Sarę. – Ale mogę ci pomóc... Daj, ja to zrobię.

- Co? Nie ma mowy, Ellison, to wyłącznie moje zadanie! – sprzeciwiła mu się ostro, marszcząc brwi.

- Ja mam większe szanse na ucieczkę. Mnie nikt nie ściga, o nic mnie nie podejrzewają. Zniszczę resztki tej maszyny. Tylko pozwól sobie pomóc.

- Jak mogę ci zaufać? – powiedziała oschle Sara, spoglądając krytycznie na eks-agenta. – Okłamałeś mnie. Wiele razy mnie okłamywałeś. Przez ciebie trafiłam do więzienia. Wykradłeś ciało cyborga, które miałam zniszczyć. Teraz okazuje się, że pracujesz dla kobiety-terminatora... Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, do czego mogłeś doprowadzić?

- Wybacz mi, Sara, popełniłem błąd – odparł cicho i łagodnie Ellison. – Nie powinienem był zabierać maszyny, którą zakopaliście, ale zrobiłem to tylko po to, by ludzkość mogła się nauczyć bronić przed nimi, poznać ich słabe punkty. Nie wiedziałem, czym jest Weaver i co planuje. Nie miałem też nic wspólnego z twoim aresztowaniem. Źle postąpiłem, ale proszę, zaufaj mi... Ocaliłaś mi kiedyś życie, jestem więc twoim dłużnikiem. Pozwól mi dziś spłacić swój dług. A ty uciekaj stąd jak najszybciej...

Sara spojrzała na niego przenikliwie i zawahała się. Dźwięk syren wskazywał, że wozy policyjne są już blisko. Zbyt blisko, by dłużej się zastanawiać nad tym, co zrobić.

- Niech będzie – zgodziła się w końcu Sara i puściła torbę, po czym nie tracąc czasu poinstruowała Ellisona: - W środku jest cała masa materiałów wybuchowych, głównie C4. W tej mniejszej kieszonce znajduje się termit. Spal w nim te największe części z tych, które się zachowały, resztę wysadź. Poradzisz sobie z tym?

- Tak, miałem kiedyś odpowiednie szkolenie odnośnie posługiwania się materiałami wybuchowymi – przytaknął głową James, po czym dodał trochę ironicznie: - A więc przyszliście tu tylko rozmawiać, tak?

Sara nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę swojego samochodu.

- Aha, jeszcze jedno... – krzyknął za nią Ellison. – Czy mogłabyś odebrać ze szkoły Savannę? Może jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo...

- Ja? Postradałeś zmysły? – oburzyła się Sara. – Przedwczoraj aresztowano mnie pod zarzutem porwania jej. Dziś mam to zrobić po raz drugi? A jak mnie ktoś rozpozna? Moje zdjęcia pokazali w prasie i lokalnych wiadomościach...

- Maszyny już raz próbowały ją zabić. Mogą spróbować ponownie... Zrozum, Sara, ona została sama... Jeżeli… Mi się nie uda, to kto się nią zaopiekuje? Kto ją ochroni? Dobrze wiesz, że policja nie da im rady...

Sara zaczęła się zastanawiać. Jeśli maszyny polują na Savannę, to znaczy, że jest ona ważna. Być może będzie kimś ważnym w przyszłości. Kimś ważnym dla Johna i Ruchu Oporu. Być może od niej będzie kiedyś zależeć życie Connora.

_Nie mam wyjścia, muszę ją chronić. Dla dobra ludzkości. Dla dobra mojego syna._

- Zgoda – kiwnęła głową i zatrzasnęła drzwi samochodu. Ellison w pośpiechu nabazgrał coś na pomiętej kartce papieru i wręczył ją Sarze przez okno.

- Tu masz adres jej szkoły, kończy gimnastykę...

- Tak, wiem, o 5:30 – dokończyła Sara, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

- Gdzie mam cię szukać, gdyby udało mi się wyjść z tego cało? – zawołał Ellison, starając się przekrzyczeć warkot uruchomionego przez Sarę silnika. Ta po raz kolejny zawahała się, czy zaufać agentowi. Ale jeśli nie jemu, to komu innemu?

- Spotkajmy się na molo w Santa Monica. Jutro, o szóstej po południu. Nie daj się śledzić.

- Będzie tam dużo ludzi.

- Na to liczę... James?

- Słucham?

- Powodzenia.

Ellison uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podniósł rękę w geście pożegnania. Obserwował, jak Sara rusza z piskiem opon i wyjeżdża z podziemnego parkingu. – _Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili _– pomyślał, nasłuchując sygnałów policyjnych radiowozów. – _Teraz moja kolej. Nie zawiodę jej po raz kolejny. Boże, miej mnie w swojej opiece..._

Ruszył szybko w stronę wejścia do piwnic budynku. Winda, najwyraźniej uszkodzona w wyniku eksplozji tajemniczej latającej maszyny, nie reagowała na wezwanie. Skierował więc swe kroki w kierunku schodów. W korytarzu dostrzegł leżącego na podłodze człowieka, jednego z ochroniarzy pilnujących budynku. Tylko on tego dnia pracował, reszcie Weaver dała wolne, by nikt nie przeszkadzał jej w rozmowie z Sarą i Johnem. – _Jest nieprzytomny, nic mu nie będzie _– pomyślał Ellison, sprawdzając u niego puls. Były agent zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że cały budynek najprawdopodobniej jest już otoczony przez służby bezpieczeństwa, szykujące się do wkroczenia do środka. Wiedział, że musi się śpieszyć, musi zdążyć przed nimi, wtedy nie będzie żadnych ofiar. No, może za wyjątkiem jego samego.

Dotarł do schodów, którymi chwilę wcześniej zbiegał w dół razem z Sarą i Catherine. Kilkanaście minut zajęło mu dostanie się na właściwe, dziesiąte piętro. Zasapany wpadł do pomieszczenia, które jeszcze niedawno było ulubionym gabinetem jego byłej szefowej, niezwykle czystym i schludnym. Obecnie pomieszczenie wyglądało jak pobojowisko. Wielkie okno, które służyło za jedną z jego ścian, było całkowicie rozbite, a płytki w podłodze w przeważającej części były zniszczone. Niektóre z mebli jeszcze dopalały się, inne zostały już ugaszone wodą z rozbitego sporego akwarium.

Ellison wziął głęboki oddech i rozsunął torbę. Tak, jak mu poradziła Sara, na początek wyjął z mniejszej kieszonki termit i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegł, że w wyniku zderzenia z budynkiem maszyna rozczłonkowała się na trzy większe części i kilkadziesiąt mniejszych. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Sary, posypał termitem tylko te większe kawałki, po czym wyjął flarę i podpalił je. Piekielnie wysoka temperatura trzech tysięcy stopni Celsjusza zaczęła z łatwością topić metal, z którego zbudowana była ta prototypowa sonda. Ellison nie miał jednak czasu się temu przyglądać. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, przystąpił do zaminowania pomieszczenia za pomocą C4. Usiłował skupić się i przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym przechodził antyterrorystyczne szkolenie z zakresu materiałów wybuchowych.

_Ile lat temu to było? Pięć? Osiem? Nieważne. Co wtedy mówił instruktor? Przypomnij sobie, James! Tak, wspominał coś o C4... Jest to powszechnie stosowany plastyczny materiał wybuchowy o dużej mocy... Uzyskiwany z mieszaniny heksogenu ze spoiwem rozpuszczonym w rozpuszczalniku... Mówił o zasadach jego działania. O tym, w jaki sposób taki ładunek uzbroić i że można go zdetonować tylko za pomocą zapalnika bądź spłonki, gdyż jest niewrażliwy na ostrzał, uderzenie, cięcie, a nawet podpalenie... O rodzajach zapalników. Co mam do dyspozycji? Detonator odpalany radiowo... Ładunek eksploduje dopiero wtedy, gdy nacisnę ten guzik. To dałoby mi czas na swobodne oddalenie się w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie, to zły pomysł... Jeżeli przyłapią mnie z tym nadajnikiem bądź znajdą go i zdejmą odciski, to obciążą mnie winą i wsadzą do więzienia. Nie będę mógł wtedy pomóc Sarze. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego... Co my tu mamy? Zapalnik z mechanizmem czasowym. Tak, chyba powinienem użyć właśnie jego. Jaki czas ustawić? Na jedną minutę? Za mało, mogę nie zdążyć uciec... Pięć? To z kolei zbyt wiele, mogliby zginąć antyterroryści, gdyby udało im się dostać na to piętro. Niech będą trzy minuty. Czy o niczym nie zapomniałem? Może zbyt dużej ilości C4 użyłem? Mniejsza z tym... To chyba wszystko. Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną, bo robię to w dobrej wierze..._

Uruchomił mechanizm zegarowy. Usłyszał miarowe piski pojawiające się z częstotliwością jednej sekundy, a czerwone cyferki odpowiadające za sekundy na elektronicznym wyświetlaczu zegara zaczęły niepokojąco maleć.

2:57...

2:56...

2:55...

Ellison rozejrzał się ponownie po miejscach, w których przed chwilą leżały trzy większe części sondy. Obecnie znajdowały się tam tylko spore wyżłobienia w podłodze, w których dopalały się resztki termitu.

_To wszystko._

_Udało się._

_Na co czekasz?_

_Biegnij!_

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę windy, próbując ją uruchomić raz jeszcze. Tym razem również nie zadziałała. – _Trzeba znów zejść schodami. _– Błyskawicznie dotarł do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Z olbrzymim impetem wparował na schody i zaczął zbiegać w dół. Czuł, jak spływający z czoła pot zalewa mu oczy, a w piersiach zaczyna brakować mu tchu. Ale biegł dalej, musiał biec.

Pokonał jedno piętro. Znowu schody. Jego szybkie kroki dźwięcznie rozbrzmiewały po ich metalowym podłożu. Nogi, mu drżały; nie wiedział, czy ze strachu, czy raczej z podniecenia. Myśl, że tym razem nie zawiedzie Sary, dodawała mu siły i odwagi. Biegł więc dalej, musiał biec.

Pokonał drugie piętro. Był już na ósmym, dalej zbiegał w dół. W głowie przelatywało mu mnóstwo różnych myśli, nad którymi nie potrafił zapanować, ale jedna szczególnie nie dawała mu spokoju. Przed oczyma nadal widział świecące na czerwono cyfry zegara, które z każdym elektronicznym piskiem pokazywały coraz mniejszą ilość sekund. Wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Wiedział, że lada chwila może zginąć. Bał się potwornie, ale nie poddawał się. Biegł dalej, musiał biec. Od tego zależało jego życie.

Pokonał trzecie piętro. Biegł już resztkami sił, czując, że napędza go chyba jedynie siła woli. Jego nogi ciążyły mu coraz bardziej i zaczynały uginać się w kolanach. Zbiegał po schodach, trzymając się oburącz barierki, już nawet niemal bezwładnie wisząc na niej. Wiedział, że lada moment może przewrócić się z wycieńczenia. No i stało się... W połowie schodów nagle potknął się o jeden ze stopni i runął jak długi w dół. W ostatniej chwili zdążył osłonić głowę lewą ręką, co nieznacznie zamortyzowało upadek. Poczuł na twarzy zimny, nieprzyjemny dotyk metalowej podłogi, która zadudniła głucho po jego zderzeniu z nią. Zwijając się z bólu jęknął cicho i z trudem złapał oddech. Czuł piekielne rwanie w barku, a z jego rozciętego łuku brwiowego sączyła się krew. Czas uciekał. Prawą ręką chwycił się poręczy i spróbował podnieść się. Nie bez problemów, ale w końcu udało się. Lekko utykając na jedną nogę ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do schodów na niższe, szóste piętro. Starał się nie myśleć o bombie i potwornym bólu, a skoncentrować się jedynie na ucieczce i przeżyciu. Niespodziewanie, drzwi nagle otworzyły się i na schody wpadł oddział uzbrojonych antyterrorystów. Wymierzyli oni swe karabiny w kierunku Ellisona i zaczęli się przekrzykiwać:

- Stać! Nie ruszać się! Ręce do góry!

Ellison posłusznie wykonał ich polecenia. Stanął w bezruchu, wzniósł ręce ku górze i zamknął oczy. W głowie wciąż kołatała mu ta jedna myśl, mimo iż za wszelką cenę starał się unikać. Myśl o liczniku mechanizmu zegarowego i upływających na nim sekundach. W tym momencie oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak ów licznik czasu wyświetla już same zera.

_Panie, przebacz mi..._

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym budynkiem, zwalając z nóg zarówno Ellisona, jak i antyterrorystów. Ściany, podłoga i sufit zaczęły się kruszyć, korytarzami przetoczyła się wielka fala ognia. Metalowa konstrukcja schodów powyginała się i zaczęła gwałtownie się zapadać, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie. Huk wybuchu jeszcze długo odbijał się echem po ulicach Los Angeles.

Jednak zdecydowanie użył za dużo C4.

* * *

_Udało mu się _– pomyślała Sara, z daleka obserwując potężną eksplozję i chmurę ognia spowijającą wieżowiec Zeira Corp. Płomienie wydobywały się na zewnątrz przez okna kilku pięter w znajdujących się mniej więcej w połowie wysokości budynku. Po wraku sondy z pewnością nie pozostało ani śladu.

- Dziękuję, James... – wyszeptała i wsiadła z powrotem do swojego Chevroleta Tahoe. Jej wzrok powędrował na tylne siedzenie, gdzie leżała bez ruchu Cameron. Pozbawiona lewej połowy twarzy wyglądała naprawdę okropnie. Spod zerwanej warstwy skóry połyskiwała metalicznym blaskiem endoczaszka oraz mechaniczne oko, które jednak nie jarzyło się już czerwonym światłem. Ten widok napawał Sarę lękiem i odrazą. Przypominał chwile grozy, gdy wiele lat temu zmiażdżyła terminatora prasą hydrauliczną. Przypominał o maszynie, która pozbawiła życia jej ukochanego Kyle'a. Jednak prawa strona twarzy Cameron wciąż przywodziła na myśl słodką, niewinną dziewczynę. Jej ludzkie oko było otwarte i wyglądało, jakby wpatrywało się smutno w Sarę.

- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić, blaszany drwalu? – westchnęła Sara. Położyła rękę na powiece prawego oka Cameron i przymknęła je, a następnie przykryła cyborga kocem. Nie miała czasu ani ochoty nad tym dłużej rozmyślać, musiała ruszać w dalszą drogę. Musiała radzić sobie sama.

* * *

- A więc znów się spotykamy, agencie Ellison! – uśmiechnął się Auldridge, wchodząc do sali przesłuchań. – Powiem szczerze, iż nieco krępuje mnie to, że muszę przesłuchiwać kolegę z pracy, ale cóż poradzić...

- Proszę się nie krępować, Auldridge, nie mam już nic wspólnego z FBI – oparł siedzący przy stole Ellison. Jego lewa ręka spoczywała na temblaku, a na czole miał spory plaster. Elegancki i nienaganny zwykle garnitur przybrudzony był kurzem i popiołem.

- Skoro pan tak twierdzi... – westchnął agent FBI i usiadł naprzeciwko Jamesa, kładąc na stole dyktafon. – Nie będzie miał pan nic przeciwko, jeżeli będę nagrywał naszą rozmowę? Rozumie pan, procedury...

- Ależ skąd, dobrze to rozumiem – kiwnął głową Ellison.

- To świetnie – powiedział Auldridge, włączając urządzenie. – Panie Ellison, chciałbym porozmawiać o dzisiejszym wybuchu w budynku Zeira Corp. Czy mógłby mi pan wyjaśnić, jak do niego doszło?

- Liczyłem, że dowiem się tego od FBI – wyszczerzył zęby w cynicznym uśmiechu Ellison.

- Rozumiem – powiedział śledczy i zerknął do swojego notesu. – Jak pan zapewne wie, w budynku doszło do podwójnej eksplozji. Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że _coś_ wleciało przez znajdujące się na dziesiątym piętrze okno, wprost do gabinetu pani Catherine Weaver.

- _Coś_? – zmarszczył czoło Ellison.

- Może samolot, może helikopter, jeszcze nie wiemy dokładnie – wyjaśnił agent – Świadkowie nie są pewni co do tego. W każdym bądź razie to najprawdopodobniej doprowadziło do pierwszej eksplozji. Druga, znacznie silniejsza, nastąpiła po kilkunastu minutach i spowodowała olbrzymie zniszczenia na piętrach od dwunastego do ósmego. Pan i brygada antyterrorystyczna mieliście wielkie szczęście, że przebywaliście w tym czasie na piętrze siódmym.

- To prawda, było blisko – przytaknął James, strzepując kurz z lewego ramienia.

- Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co pan robił w budynku w chwili pierwszego wybuchu? – spytał Auldridge.

- Wie pan zapewne, że w Zeira Corp jestem szefem ochrony – odparł ze spokojem Ellison. – Po prostu pracowałem.

- Pracował pan... – Auldridge poprawił swój krawat i znów zajrzał do notesu. – Jak udało nam się ustalić, tego dnia w pracy przebywał tylko pan i jeden ze strażników, którego znaleźliśmy nieprzytomnego w piwnicy. Nie udało nam się go jeszcze przesłuchać. Reszcie pracowników pani Weaver dała dziś wolne, tak?

- Tak, to prawda – potwierdził Ellison. – Pracowaliśmy tylko my.

- A Catherine Weaver? Podobno dzisiejszego dnia również odwiedziła Zeira Corp.

- Owszem, była w budynku, ale na krótko przed eksplozją wyszła.

- Jest pan pewien, agencie Ellison? Martwimy się, czy nic jej się nie stało...

- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie Ellison. – Pani Weaver z pewnością nie ucierpiała w wybuchu. I mówiłem, nie jestem już agentem.

- No dobrze... – westchnął po raz kolejny śledczy, zapisując coś w swoich notatkach. – Ale nikt jej od tego czasu nie widział. Gdzie ona w takim razie jest?

- Bo ja wiem – próbował wzruszyć ramionami James, ale lewe wciąż było mocno potłuczone i zapiekło go ostrym bólem. – Pewnie się gdzieś ukrywa. W końcu ktoś dybie na jej życie, wysadza firmę, próbuje porwać córkę. Zapewne wolała na jakiś czas zniknąć i sama swoimi drogami namierzyć sprawców. Ale o to też bym się nie martwił. Weaver to silna i wpływowa kobieta, z pewnością nic jej nie grozi. Poradzi sobie – zapewnił detektywa Ellison, zastanawiając się w myślach, czy ten choć trochę uwierzy w tą jego bajeczkę. Wiedział, że gdyby był na miejscu Auldridge'a, to z pewnością nie dałby temu wiary.

- Skoro pan tak twierdzi... – przygryzł w zamyśleniu wargę agent Auldridge, w dalszym ciągu skrobiąc długopisem po swoim notesie. – A właśnie, gdzie w tym czasie była jej córka?

- W szkole, jak na dzieciaka w jej wieku przystało - odparł pewnie Ellison.

- No dobrze, niech będzie, zostawmy już panią Weaver w spokoju. Niech pan mi teraz dokładnie opisze, co pan robił w tym czasie, gdy doszło do eksplozji.

- A więc siedziałem sobie w moim biurze i zajmowałem się swoją pracą. Dokańczałem raport o stanie technicznym systemu zabezpieczeń i monitoringu, przeglądałem roczniki statystyczne wskaźników włamań i ich sposobów, takie tam nudne papierkowe sprawy...

- Na którym piętrze to było?

- Na dziesiątym.

- Czyli na tym, na którym doszło do wybuchu, tak? – spytał Auldridge.

- Nie inaczej – przytaknął James. – Nagle usłyszałem głośny huk.. Wyszedłem więc z biura, by zobaczyć, co się stało.

- No i zobaczył pan coś ciekawego? – spytał dociekliwie agent FBI.

- Tylko ogień – odparł szybko eks-agent. – W gabinecie pani Weaver wszystko płonęło. Próbowałem stłumić ogień ręczną gaśnicą, ale bezskutecznie.

- A dlaczego nie wezwał pan pomocy? – wtrącił Auldridge.

- Telefony w biurze nie działały, a w komórce padła mi bateria – odpowiedział błyskawicznie Ellison. Kolejne kłamstwa przychodziły mu niezwykle łatwo i były wypowiadane tak perfekcyjnie, że mężczyzna był niemal pewien, iż udałoby mu się oszukać nawet wykrywacz. Wiedział jednak, że nawet to może nie wystarczyć, żeby oszukać agenta FBI. – Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie zdołam ugasić ognia, postanowiłem opuścić budynek. Winda nie działała, pobiegłem więc do schodów ewakuacyjnych. Udało mi się zejść nimi trzy piętra niżej, gdzie spotkałem oddział antyterrorystów. Wtedy doszło do eksplozji numer dwa. To wszystko, resztę pan zna.

- Znam – potwierdził agent, a oczy mu się podejrzliwie zwężyły. - Gdy znaleźli pana antyterroryści, był pan podobno mocno spocony i zdenerwowany...

- Pan by nie był, gdyby wokół pana eksplodowały bomby, agencie Auldridge? – odciął się Ellison, spoglądając śledczemu w oczy.

Agent nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i ironicznie dodał:

- Swoją drogą, to strasznie dużo czasu zajęło panu pokonanie tych trzech pięter. Między eksplozjami minęło około dziewiętnastu minut...

- Kiepski ze mnie biegacz, a w dodatku sporo czasu pochłonęły moje nieudolne próby ugaszenia pożaru – westchnął Ellison, odwzajemniając ironiczny uśmiech. – Trochę dziwna ta rozmowa. Czyżby chciałby mi pan delikatnie zasugerować, że to ja jestem podejrzany o ten zamach?

- Pan? – zdumiał się Auldridge i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – Ależ skąd! Niby po co miałby pan wysadzać budynek swojej szefowej? Nie, proszę się o to nie obawiać...

Auldridge nagle wyłączył dyktafon i wstał z krzesła. Następnie obszedł dookoła stół, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Ellison obserwował go w skupieniu, zastanawiając się, jak dalej potoczy się ta rozmowa.

- Pan dobrze wie, kogo ja podejrzewam o ten zamach – przerwał w końcu milczenie agent FBI i oparł dłonie o krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział. – To ktoś, kogo pan dobrze zna. I dam głowę, że będzie chciał pan za wszelką cenę utrudnić mi poznanie prawdy... Czyż nie, Ellison?

- Jeśli mogę być szczery, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o kim i o czym pan mówi... – odparł James, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Mówię o Sarze Connor. I o tym, że z niewiadomych powodów stara się pan ją chronić.

- Sara Connor? To jakiś żart... – wybałuszył oczy Ellison i tym razem to on wybuchnął śmiechem. – W jaki sposób ja miałbym ją chronić? Poza tym, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to udało wam się ją złapać o od dwóch dni przebywa w areszcie...

- Mała poprawka - przebywała w areszcie. Ale na godzinę przed dziwnymi zdarzeniami w Zeira Corp zwiała z niego.

- Tak po prostu _zwiała_? – spytał Ellison, wciąż mistrzowsko udając zdziwienie.

- Prowadzimy dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Na razie wiemy tylko, że na wskutek wtargnięcia kogoś obcego na teren więzienia oraz dziwnej usterki systemu bezpieczeństwa uciekła z niego, razem z kilkudziesięcioma innymi więźniami. Większość z nich udało nam się już wyłapać, ale kilkunastu z nich, w tym nasza pani Connor, wciąż przebywa na wolności. Czy to nie cudowny zbieg okoliczności? – wykrzyknął radośnie agent i znów zaczął krążyć wokół stołu. – Z więzienia ucieka specjalistka od wysadzania w powietrze budynków, lubująca się zwłaszcza w tych, które należą do firm zajmujących się branżą komputerową. Mija godzina i już dochodzi do eksplozji. Albo inaczej: w poniedziałek Sara Connor dopuszcza się wtargnięcia na teren posesji należącej do Catherine Weaver, zabija tam pięć osób i porywa jej córkę. Dzisiaj ktoś na panią Weaver organizuje zamach. Czy to nie oczywiste, kto za tym wszystkim stoi?

- To jakaś niedorzeczność – pokręcił głową Ellison. – Po ucieczce z więzienia nie miałaby wystarczającej ilości czasu na planowanie takiego zamachu. Prędzej skupiłaby się na znalezieniu sobie jakiejś bezpiecznej kryjówki niż na popełnianiu kolejnych przestępstw...

- Bo ja wiem... – skrzyżował ręce na piersi Auldridge. – Po ucieczce z Pescadero już następnego dnia wysadziła Cyberdyne, więc to by było coś w jej stylu...

- I ja miałbym pomóc jej przy tym ostatnim zamachu, tak? – spytał Ellison z lekkim oburzeniem.

- Nie mówię, że jej w jakiś sposób pomagasz, Ellison. Ale wiem, że wierzysz w jej historię. Wiem, że wierzysz w jej niewinność i w to, że ktoś bądź _coś_ próbuje zabić jej syna. Sam nawet byłbym skłonny w to uwierzyć. Ale zrozum, Ellison... Jeżeli Sara Connor usiłowała zabić Weaver, tak jak kiedyś Dysona, to znaczy, że jest groźna i nie powinna przebywać na wolności. Jeżeli tak jest, to pomóż nam ją odnaleźć. Pomóż nam zapobiec kolejnym takim tragediom. Powiedz mi, proszę, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się dzisiaj w budynku Zeira Corp...

Ellison spojrzał w oczy agentowi FBI i z kamienną twarzą oznajmił:

- Naprawdę nie wiem nic więcej na ten temat. Przykro mi, ale powiedziałem już wszystko.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów Auldridge posmutniał i wyglądał na wyraźnie rozczarowanego. Odszedł od stołu i uchylił drzwi, wzywając do siebie dwóch funkcjonariuszy.

- Jest pan wolny, panie Ellison. Dziękuję za złożone przez pana zeznania, postaramy się wyjaśnić tą sprawę jak najszybciej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziemy się już więcej spotykać w takich okolicznościach... – agent uśmiechnął się smutno do Jamesa, po czym zwrócił się do funkcjonariuszy: - Odwieźcie pana Ellisona do domu, z pewnością chciałby trochę odpocząć po tym koszmarnym dniu. Przy okazji sprawdzicie, co się stało z córką pani Weaver, czy ktoś już może odebrał ją ze szkoły. Trzeba małej zapewnić jakąś opiekę, dopóki nie odnajdzie się jej matka...

Ellison rzucił okiem na spory zegar znajdujący się nad drzwiami wyjściowymi z sali przesłuchań. Wskazywał dokładnie 7:35.

_Dwie godziny temu Savannah skończyła swoje zajęcia_ – pomyślał James. - M_am nadzieję, że Sarze się udało.._

* * *

- Cholera, to się nie może udać! – krzyknęła Sara, ciskając pięścią w kierownicę samochodu, niechcący uruchamiając klakson. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w lusterko wsteczne i po raz kolejny nie poznała samej siebie. Krótkie włosy koloru blond, czerwona szminka na ustach, ciemne okulary... W innych okolicznościach zapewne wybuchnęłaby śmiechem na taki widok, jednak teraz znacznie bliżej jej było do płaczu.

- To jakieś szaleństwo – westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem i pokręciła głową. Właśnie uciekła z więzienia. Poszukuje jej policja z całego miasta. Wystawiono za nią listy gończe w kilkunastu stanach. Drobna zmiana wizerunku z pewnością nie pomoże jej w oszukaniu władz.

Już była gotowa odjechać i dać sobie spokój z tą próbą ponownego rzekomego porywania Savanny, ale wyjrzała jeszcze raz przez okno na ulicę. Obok szkoły, której adres podał jej Ellison, przechadzali się różni ludzie. Przypatrywała się twarzom przystojnych, wysokich mężczyzn czy pięknych, smukłych kobiet. Każde z nich mogłoby okazać się maszyną, która w mgnieniu oka wparowałaby do szkoły i z zimną krwią zamordowałoby Savannę na oczach innych dzieci. Wyobraziła sobie, jaki horror by one przeżyły. Nie, nie może pozwolić, by ktoś zrobił krzywdę niewinnej dziewczynce. Policja nie zdoła jej ochronić. Tylko ona sama może to zrobić. Musi tylko spróbować.

Włożyła Glocka do eleganckiej skórzanej torebki. Tak dla pewności, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne niepowodzenie, bez względu na wszystko musi zabrać stąd dziewczynkę. Gotowa była nawet w ostateczności sterroryzować całą szkołę, gdyby coś nie wypaliło. Otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła z zaparkowanego na poboczu Chevroleta, zarzucając pasek torebki na ramię. Miała na sobie jedwabną, czerwoną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, zapinaną na guziczki, czarną spódniczkę i buty na wysokim obcasie tego samego koloru. Wyglądała niezwykle atrakcyjnie, według niej samej – aż nazbyt atrakcyjnie. I głupio się z tym czuła.

Ruszyła ostrożnym krokiem w stronę wejścia do budynku. Minęła plac zabaw i stanęła przed szklanymi drzwiami, przyozdobionymi rzędem namalowanych paseczków w różnych kolorach tęczy. Po przestąpieniu progu szkoły znalazła się w pustym korytarzu. Spojrzała na zegarek, pokazujący równo 5:30. Klasa Savanny właśnie miała kończyć zajęcia z gimnastyki. Kilkanaście sekund później usłyszała narastający gwar i na korytarzu pojawiła się grupka dzieci, które razem z nauczycielką zmierzały w stronę szkolnej świetlicy. Wśród nich Sara wypatrzyła małą rudą główkę z dwoma warkoczykami, bez wątpienia należącą do Savanny Weaver. Gdy tylko dzieci zniknęły w jednej z sal, Sara zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza i już po chwili stanęła pod drzwiami świetlicy. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zapukała i nacisnęła na klamkę.

- Witam, nazywam się Mary Anne Whitebell – przedstawiła się Sara, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pani pomóc, pani Whitebell? – spytała młoda kobieta siedząca za biurkiem.

- Jestem opiekunką Savanny Weaver, przyszłam odebrać ją ze szkoły – odparła Sara i rzuciła okiem na dzieci bawiące się na dywanie, jednak nie mogła nigdzie dostrzec dziewczynki. – Nie wiem, czy trafiłam do właściwej sali...

- Dobrze pani trafiła, pani Whitebell. Jestem Samantha Candle, jej wychowawczyni – odwzajemniła uśmiech nauczycielka, po czym wskazała palcem w kąt sali. – Savannah siedzi w tamtej ławce, rysuje. Jest pani nowa, tak? Nie widziałam pani wcześniej...

- Owszem, pracuję u pani Weaver od wczoraj – uśmiechnęła się znów Sara. – Poprzednia opiekunka...

- Tak, słyszałam, co ją spotkało, biedna kobieta... – westchnęła smutno nauczycielka. – Nie powiedzieliśmy jeszcze Savannie o jej śmierci. Nie chcemy wywołać u niej jakiejś traumy. Ostatnio tyle przeszła, a to takie wrażliwe dziecko... Bardzo się o nią marwię. Ta kobieta, która ją porwała i zamordowała opiekunkę oraz strażników musi być prawdziwym potworem...

- Tak, ma pani rację, ale na szczęście szybko ją złapano – dodała Sara, starając się za wszelką cenę nie okazywać, że określenie „potwór" i bezpodstawne oskarżenia pod adresem Sary Connor mocno ją uraziły. – To co, mogę ją już odebrać?

- Tak, oczywiście – kiwnęła głową nauczycielka. – Savannah skończyła już zajęcia, może ją pani odwieźć do domu. Tylko jedna sprawa... Ma pani jakieś pisemne upoważnienie od pani Weaver?

- Słucham? – spytała lekko zaskoczona Sara, w dalszym ciągu uśmiechając się. – Jakie upoważnienie?

- Jakiś dokument podpisany przez Catherine Weaver, że została panie upoważniona do opieki nad jej córką – wyjaśniła nauczycielka. – Ma pani coś takiego?

- Niestety, nie... – westchnęła Sara, drapiąc się po głowie. – Najwyraźniej pani Weaver zapomniała czegoś takiego napisać i mi dostarczyć. Ostatnio jest taka zapracowana...

- Ja rozumiem, ale to konieczne, to dla dobra Savanny – powiedziała wychowawczyni dziewczynki. – Po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio stało, obawiamy się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie możemy oddawać jej pod opiekę nieznanym osobom.

- Pierwszy dzień w pracy i już taka gafa, pani Weaver pewnie mnie wyleje... – szepnęła Sara teatralnie łamiącym się głosem. – A nie może pani zrobić dzisiaj jakiegoś małego wyjątku? Matka dziewczynki wyjechała na kilka dni w sprawach służbowych. Jest bardzo zajęta, jej telefon na razie nie odpowiada, skontaktowanie się z nią jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Jeżeli nie odbiorę Savanny, to nie będzie miała gdzie się podziać. Proszę mi pozwolić odwieźć ją do domu. Obiecuję, że taka sytuacja z upoważnieniem już się nie powtórzy...

- Cóż, no nie wiem... – zamyśliła się nauczycielka. – Wie pani co? Mam pomysł. Spytamy się Savanny. Jeżeli mała panią zna i będzie chciała z panią jechać, to będzie dla mnie wystarczające potwierdzenie i nie widzę problemu, by w takim wypadku zabrała ją pani do domu. Zaraz ją tu zawołam.

Sara uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała, mimo że nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem. Jeżeli Savannah powie, że jej nie zna, to nie uda się odebrać stąd dziewczynki. Jeśli zaś ją pozna i skojarzy z tym domniemanym porwaniem, to będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo nauczycielka wezwie policję i zrobi się bardzo gorąco.

_Cóż, trudno, jeżeli w ten sposób się nie uda, to zabiorę stąd dziewczynkę siłą _– pomyślała Sara, kładąc dłoń na skórzanej torebce, w której spoczywał jej Glock 17.

Wywołana przez wychowawczynię Savannah wstała z krzesła i szybciutko podbiegła do biurka, przy którym stały obie kobiety. W ręku trzymała pokolorowaną kredkami kartkę papieru.

- Słucham, pani Candle? – zakrzyknęła radośnie.

- Widzę, że skończyłaś już swój rysunek. No brawo, jest śliczny! – pochwaliła dziewczynkę nauczycielka, po czym wskazała dłonią na Sarę. – Savanno, powiedz, znasz tą panią?

Dziewczynka dopiero teraz spojrzała na Sarę swoimi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami. Sara przełknęła ślinę i ścisnęła swoją torebkę. Czuła, że Savannah ją rozpoznała, a to prawdopodobnie oznaczało kłopoty.

- Znam – odparła cicho dziewczynka, w dalszym ciągu wlepiając swój wzrok w Sarę.

_Nie uda się, trzeba będzie improwizować_ – pomyślała Sara, a jej dłoń zaczęła powoli przesuwać się w stronę suwaka torebki. Zaczęła pośpiesznie obmyślać możliwie jak najlepszy plan porwania stąd dziewczynki i bezpiecznej ucieczki. W końcu obiecała Ellisonowi, że się nią zajmie. Nie złamie danego słowa.

- Czy to twoja nowa opiekunka? – spytała nauczycielka, nachylając się nad małą.

- Tak – nieoczekiwanie dla pani Connor _aka_ Mary Whitebell, Savannah kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Sara poczuła niewyobrażalną ulgę.

- No, to świetnie! – uśmiechnęła się Samatha Candle. - Pani Whitebell chce cię już odebrać ze szkoły, pójdziesz z nią?

- Pójdę! – pisnęła radośnie Savannah i chwyciła Sarę za rękę. Ta była mocno zaskoczona zachowaniem dziewczynki, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Przykucnęła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i objęła ręką Savannę, mówiąc do niej:

- No to, kochanie, pakuj swoje rzeczy. Jedziemy do domu, ugotuję ci jakiś dobry obiadek.

- Dobrze, pani Whitebell! Już się zbieram! – klasnęła z radości w dłonie Savannah i pobiegła z powrotem do swojej ławki.

- To urocze dziecko. I w dodatku takie mądre – westchnęła pani Candle.

- To prawda – szczerze zgodziła się Sara. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego mała skłamała swojej nauczycielce, ale cieszyła się, że dzięki niej wszystko poszło tak gładko. – Dziękuję za wszystko, pani Candle, gdyby nie pani...

- Nie ma za co, pani Whitebell, zależy mi przede wszystkim na dobru dziewczynki. Tylko proszę na przyszłość pamiętać o tym upoważnieniu! – uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka i machnęła ręką na pożegnanie.

_Mi też zależy przede wszystkim na jej dobru, więc wybacz, Samantho, ale musiałam to zrobić _– pomyślała Sara, spoglądając na nauczycielkę po raz ostatni i wyobrażając sobie, jakie później przykrości mogą spotkać ją za to, że powierzyła kryminalistce pod opiekę dziewczynkę. Chwyciła spakowaną już Savannę za rękę i wyszła z sali. – _Całe szczęście, udało się... Zrobiłam swoje. Dotrzymałam słowa._

Chwilę później Sara i Savannah siedziały już w samochodzie przemierzającym zatłoczone ulice Los Angeles. Dziewczynka siedziała na przednim siedzeniu i poprawiała jeden ze swoich rysunków. Sara natomiast zastanawiała się, dokąd teraz pojechać, by znaleźć bezpieczne schronienie dla siebie i małej. Wiedziała, że nie uda jej się uciec z miasta, gdyż z powodu masowej ucieczki więźniów z aresztu na wszystkich drogach wyjazdowych ustawione będą blokady. Postanowiła, że uda się do kryjówki, którą przygotowała kiedyś dla siebie i Johna właśnie na wypadek sytuacji, w których byliby ścigani przez policję. Zawsze miała w zanadrzu jakiś awaryjny plan. Nadeszła najwyższa pora, by go wykorzystać_._

- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Savannah, gdy zaczęła ją już nużyć ta podróż.

- Na wycieczkę – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia Sara.

- Ale dokąd? – dociekała dziewczynka.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, to niespodzianka. Zapnij pasy.

- Dobrze, pani Connor. A co jest pod tym kocem? – Savannah wskazała palcem na tylne siedzenie wozu.

- To... To moje ubrania. Nie ruszaj ich – burknęła Sara. Drażniły ją trochę te ciągłe pytania małej, a także potworny korek, jaki się zrobił na ulicy.

- Gdzie jest moja mamusia? Czy ona też tam będzie? – dziewczynka spojrzała na Sarę smutnym wzrokiem. Kobieta zawahała się, co jej na to odpowiedzieć. A raczej co skłamać, bo prawdziwa wersja o podróżującym w czasie cyborgu, który podmienił jej biologiczną matkę zdecydowanie nie wchodziła w grę.

- Twojej mamy chwilowo nie ma w mieście, kazała mi się tobą zająć przez jakiś czas.

- Czy coś jej się stało? – zmartwiła się Savannah.

- Nie, czemu pytasz? – spytała Sara.

- Bo... Bo pani tu jest – odpowiedziała zaniepokojona dziewczynka, wbijając wzrok w podłogę wozu. – Jeśli pani po mnie przyjechała, a nie mama albo pan Ellison, to znowu musiało stać się coś niedobrego...

- Nic niedobrego się nie stało. Twoja mama musiała wyjechać w ważnych sprawach.

- Tak jak Debbie? – naburmuszyła się Savannah.

- Kto?

- Moja poprzednia opiekunka – wyjaśniła mała smutnym głosem. – Wszyscy mówią, że wyjechała w ważnych sprawach, ale ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Ona nie żyje. Ten zły pan, który był u mnie w domu, zrobił jej krzywdę, tak jak twojemu przyjacielowi... Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem, dlaczego wszyscy mnie okłamują?

- Nie martw się, Savanno – szepnęła Sara, starając się uspokoić małą. – Masz rację co do opiekunki, ona nie żyje. Jesteś już dużą dziewczynką i powinnaś to wiedzieć. Ale pamiętaj, musisz być dzielna. A twojej mamie naprawdę nic nie jest, udała się tylko w daleką podróż razem z moim Johnem.

- A kiedy wrócą? – spytała Savannah.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że jak najszybciej – powiedziała Sara uśmiechając się, choć przyszło jej to z wielkim trudem, gdyż jej myśli gorączkowo podsuwały jej całkiem inną odpowiedź.

- A co z panem Ellisonem? – wypytywała w dalszym ciągu dziewczynka.

- Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to już niedługo do nas dołączy. Później to on się tobą zajmie... Jasna cholera!

Savannah aż wzdrygnęła się na siedzeniu, słysząc przekleństwo Sary. Kobieta momentalnie zrobiła się blada jak ściana, a jej tętno znacznie przyspieszyło. Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nią zauważyła stojący na poboczu radiowóz i policjanta dającego jej wyraźne znaki do zatrzymania samochodu. – _Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało... _– przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie mogła już zawrócić. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Nie zareagować na sygnały policjanta i ruszyć przed siebie, ryzykując pościg? Porzucić samochód z cyborgiem w środku i uciekać pieszo? Każdy nieostrożny i nieprzemyślany krok mógłby się dla nich źle skończyć, a przecież nie może narażać Savanny na niebezpieczeństwo. - _Jedynym wyjściem jest posłusznie zatrzymać samochód i modlić się o to, by policjanci mnie nie rozpoznali _– pomyślała Sara. – _Oraz o to, by jeszcze nie poszukiwali dziewczynki..._

- Siedź cicho, to może nas puszczą – rzuciła Sara do małej, sama jednak nie bardzo wierząc w to, co powiedziała. Włożyła na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zjechała na prawe pobocze, ustawiając swojego Chevroleta obok czarno-białego radiowozu. Zerknęła ukradkiem na tylne siedzenie, oceniając odległość dzielącą ją od jej torebki, by w razie jakiegokolwiek niepowodzenia móc błyskawicznie sięgnąć do niej po pistolet. Jeden z policjantów ruszył w stronę samochodu Sary, drugi siedział w samochodzie i wcinał pączki. Sara uchyliła szybę przy drzwiach kierowcy.

- Oficer Barkley, Departament Policji Los Angeles – przedstawił się młody, wysoki, biały mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze i policyjnej czapce, zaglądając przez okno samochodu. – Droga pani, prawo jazdy i dowód rejestracyjny poproszę.

- Czyżbym przekroczyła dozwoloną prędkość, panie władzo? – uśmiechnęła się Sara, podając policjantowi dokumenty, przygotowane specjalnie na taką okazję. Posiadała wiele fałszywych dokumentów, nazwisk i tożsamości. Zawsze myślała o wszystkim, nic nie było w stanie jej zaskoczyć.

- Jechała pani z dozwoloną prędkością, zatrzymaliśmy panią z innego powodu, pani... Forester – odparł gliniarz, zaglądając do podrobionego prawa jazdy Sary. Krótkowłosa blondynka na zdjęciu niczym, prócz kolorem szminki i okularami, nie różniła się od tej siedzącej za kierownicą wozu.

- A z jakiego powodu, jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytała Sara wciąż uśmiechając się do policjanta. – Czy coś się stało?

- Nie, nic takiego – powiedział oficer Barkley, opierając się o drzwi Chevroleta. – Po prostu w naszym więzieniu doszło do pewnych zamieszek i kilkunastu więźniom udało się zbiec. Mogą się gdzieś pałętać po ulicach Los Angeles. W dodatku dzisiaj doszło do jakiejś eksplozji w jednym z wieżowców. My dostaliśmy zadanie, by kontrolować przejeżdżające samochody na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich próbował wydostać się z miasta skradzionym bądź uprowadzonym wozem. Rozumie pani, taka praca...

- Nie zazdroszczę... – westchnęła z uśmiechem Sara. – My, na szczęście, nie ukrywamy żadnych przestępców, tak więc przeszukiwanie naszego wozu będzie dla pana stratą czasu, oficerze Barkley...

- Nie wątpię, że tak będzie, ale cóż poradzić, takie procedury... – wzruszył ramionami policjant, odwzajemniając uśmiech Sary. – A panie to dokąd się udają?

- Właśnie odebrałam córkę ze szkoły i teraz jedziemy...

- Jedziemy na wycieczkę, panie oficerze! – zakrzyknęła radośnie milcząca do tej pory Savannah.

_Przecież miałaś siedzieć cicho_ – pomyślała Sara, spoglądając nerwowo na dziewczynkę.

- Na wycieczkę? A dokąd, jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytał gliniarz, puszczając oko do dziewczynki.

- Nie wiem, panie oficerze – odparła wesoło Savannah. – To ma być niespodzianka...

- Tak, udamy się na wycieczkę, ale trochę później, kochanie – przerwała jej Sara, trochę zła, że dziewczynka się niepotrzebnie odezwała i rozmowa potoczyła się trochę inaczej, niż to sobie planowała. A bardzo nie lubiła, gdy cokolwiek rozgrywało się inaczej niż to widziała w swoim dokładnie obmyślonym i szczegółowym planie. – Teraz pojedziemy do domu i zjemy jakiś dobry, ciepły obiadek, później pomyślimy, dokąd się udamy na tą wycieczkę, dobrze?

- Dobrze... – odpowiedziała dziewczynka i ucichła, jakby rozumiejąc spojrzenie Sary i przesłanie, że ma się już nie odzywać ani słowem.

- Pewnie wam się śpieszy, ale nie zajmę wam dużo czasu – powiedział z uśmiechem oficer Barkley, podpierając się pod boki. – To naprawdę potrwa tylko chwilkę. Zajrzę tylko do środka samochodu oraz bagażnika i już was puszczam. Nie macie chyba nic przeciwko, miłe panie?

- No cóż, jeśli trzeba, to trudno, jakoś to przebolejemy... Nie mamy nic przeciwko – skłamała Sara, gdyż bardzo je było nie na rękę przeszukiwanie jej wozu. Wiedziała, że John i Cameron, przygotowywując się do odbicia jej z więzienia, załadowali do tylnego bagażnika Chevroleta cały arsenał najrozmaitszych broni. Na wszelki wypadek, tak jak zawsze postępuje Sara. Leżący na tylnym siedzeniu, przykryty tylko kocem cyborg również zapewne wzbudziłby niezwykłą ciekawość wścibskiego policjanta. Ale kłamiąc Sara dała sobie przynajmniej chwilkę czasu do namysłu, co robić dalej. - _Pozwolić zajrzeć do środka gliniarzowi, ogłuszyć go, następnie wyskoczyć z samochodu, podbiec do radiowozu i poradzić sobie z tym drugim, łysawym grubasem zajadającym pączki... Bułka z masłem, ale najgorzej będzie z ucieczką..._ – błyskawicznie ułożyła w myślach plan. Już zaczęła sięgać lewą ręką na tylne siedzenie do miejsca, w którym pamiętała, że przyszykowała sobie torebkę ze schowanym w niej Glockiem...

- A właśnie, że mamy – burknęła nagle Savannah. Sara i funkcjonariusz policji równocześnie spojrzeli na dziewczynkę, obydwoje lekko zaskoczeni. – _Co ta mała kombinuje, zaraz wszystko popsuje..._ – zdenerwowała się w myślach Sara, zatrzymując w połowie drogi wyciągniętą do tyłu dłoń.

- Słucham? – uśmiechnął się Barkley i skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach.

- Nie może pan oficer zajrzeć do samochodu, bo bardzo się nam spieszy... – powiedziała Savannah, patrząc na policjanta swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma. – Musimy szybko dotrzeć do domu, ponieważ...

- Ponieważ co, biedroneczko? – mrugnął do małej gliniarz, coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

- Ponieważ... Ponieważ bardzo mi się chce _siku_ i mogę nie zdążyć na czas... – powiedziała cicho Savannah z wielce poważną miną.

- Hahaha, no to rzeczywiście ciężka sprawa... – wybuchnął śmiechem młody policjant i pochylił się snów nad oknem. – Mała ma rację, nie będę już was tak dokładnie kontrolował, zerknę tylko na chwilę... Co tam jest pod tamtym kocem?

- Ubrania mamusi. Proszę ich nie ruszać, mama tego nie lubi – pouczyła gliniarza dziewczynka. Sara po raz drugi dzisiaj była mocno zaskoczona zachowaniem małej, która tym razem świetnie radziła sobie w pozbywaniu się policjanta. O wiele lepiej, niż ona sama. Oficer Barkley spojrzał na wiercącą się coraz mocniej na przednim siedzeniu Savannę, poprawił czapkę i powiedział:

- Dobrze, możecie już ruszać. Nie chcemy przecież, by w samochodzie wydarzyła się jakaś katastrofa, prawda? Tylko proszę uważać na przepisy i zbytnio nie przekraczać szybkości, jak będziecie tak pędzić do domu! Szerokiej drogi! – uśmiechnął się policjant.

- Dziękujemy, panie oficerze! Oby pan złapał tych wszystkich bandytów! – zakrzyknęła radośnie Savannah.

- Haha, postaram się... Pani Forester, ma pani naprawdę uroczą córkę...

- Wszyscy mi to mówią – odparła z uśmiechem Sara.

- A jak ma na imię ten szkrab? – spytał jeszcze na pożegnanie Barkley, gdy Sara uruchomiła silnik samochodu.

- Juliet – skłamała Sara, nie chcąc ryzykować tego, że funkcjonariusz mógł słyszeć o porwaniu dziewczynki i kojarzyć jej prawdziwe imię.

- Juliet... Masz naprawdę śliczne imię, biedroneczko – policjant znów puścił oko do Savanny, odsuwając się od samochodu.

- Dziękuję, wszyscy mi to mówią – odpowiedziała radośnie Savannah, powtarzając po Sarze, po czym pomachała przez okno oficerowi Barkley'owi, szykującemu się właśnie do zatrzymania kolejnego wozu. Dziewczynka wyglądała na niezwykle dumną z siebie. Sara spojrzała na nią zdumiona. Nie doceniła małej. Była sprytniejsza niż myślała. I z pewnością była świetną aktorką.

Po kilku minutach, gdy samochód oddalił się już na bezpieczną odległość, Sara przerwała milczenie i spytała:

- Naprawdę tak bardzo ci się chce? Mogę się gdzieś zatrzymać...

- Nie. Skłamałam... – odpowiedziała cicho Savannah.

- Skłamałaś. Nie po raz pierwszy dzisiaj... – powiedziała siedząca za kierownicą Sara.

- Przepraszam... – szepnęła cicho Savannah i spuściła wzrok w dół.

- Nie przepraszaj, nic złego się nie stało. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego to zrobiłaś...

- Wiem o tym, że policjanci panią ścigają. Widziałam w telewizji. Mówili o pani straszne rzeczy... – zaczęła wyjaśniać dziewczynka. – Ale pani nie jest zła... Uratowała mnie pani. Nie chcę, by pani znów trafiła do więzienia. Dlatego skłamałam... Nie gniewa się pani?

- A dlaczego miałabym się na ciebie gniewać? – uśmiechnęła się Sara. – Pomogłaś mi i jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczna...

- Pani Candle mówiła w szkole, że kłamstwo jest złe i należy się go wystrzegać. Mówiła, że tylko źli ludzie kłamią. Ale pan Ellison powiedział mi, że jeśli kłamstwem możemy uratować drugiego człowieka, to wtedy jest dobre. Czy to prawda? – spytała dziewczynka.

- Pan Ellison to mądry człowiek i z pewnością wie, co mówi. Ludzie często muszą kłamać w pewnych sprawach, by nie przysporzyć innym bólu i przykrości, które przyniosłaby im prawda. Czasami nie mają wyjścia i muszą kłamać – odpowiedziała Sara, patrząc się przed siebie na asfaltową drogę.

- A pani często kłamie?

- Często – skinęła nieznacznie głową Sara. – Ale tylko w dobrych intencjach.

- Dlaczego panią ścigają? – pytała dalej Savannah, spoglądając na Sarę. – Przecież jest pani niewinna. Pan Ellison tak mówił. Powiedział, że oni wszyscy mylą się co do pani. Pan Ellison powiedział, że on sam też się pomylił. Nie zrobiła pani tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, o których mówili w wiadomościach. Nie porwała mnie pani, tylko uratowała przed tym złym panem. Dlaczego pani im tego wszystkiego nie wytłumaczy?

- To nie takie proste, skarbie – odparła Sara. – Ludzie nie zawsze potrafią słuchać, zrozumieć, uwierzyć. Czasami najtrudniej uwierzyć w prawdę. Nie uda mi się ich wszystkich przekonać, że jestem niewinna. Wiele razy już próbowałam, bez skutku.

- Pan Ellison uwierzył. Sam mi to powiedział. Może inni też kiedyś uwierzą?

- Nie wszyscy są tak rozsądni i uczciwi jak pan Ellison. Niektórzy nie będą chcieli uwierzyć. Dla nich zawsze będę złym człowiekiem – powiedziała gorzko Sara.

- To niesprawiedliwe... – westchnęła smutno mała i powróciła do kolorowania swojego rysunku. Sara zerkała na nią co jakiś czas. Uważnie przyglądała się dziewczynce, która ciągle ją czymś zaskakiwała. Wydawała się niezwykle mądra jak na swój wiek. Sara czuła nawet, że ją polubiła. Rzadko jej się to zdarzało, ale nie wyobrażała sobie, by ktoś mógł tej rezolutnej dziewczynki nie polubić. Kobiecie zrobiło się żal, że to wszystko musiało spotkać akurat Savannę. Choć pewnie jeszcze nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, to los nie okazał się dla niej łaskawy. Straciła rodziców. Maszyny z przyszłości chcą ją zabić. Nigdy nie będzie miała normalnego życia, już zawsze będzie musiała się ukrywać. A za około dwa lata cały ten świat szlag trafi... Czym sobie na to zasłużyła niewinna, sześcioletnia dziewczynka? – _Tak Savanno, życie bywa cholernie niesprawiedliwe... _– pomyślała Sara ze smutkiem.

Gdy ich samochód dojechał do skrzyżowania i zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, ręka Sary powędrowała na małą, rudą główkę dziewczynki i delikatnie przejechała po jej pięknych włosach o barwie lśniącej miedzi. Savannah odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Sarę, szeroko uśmiechając się. Ta mrugnęła do niej i spytała:

- Pokażesz mi te twoje śliczne rysunki?

Savannah podniosła z kolan kartkę papieru i pokazała ją Sarze. Na obrazku, podpisanym na samej górze jako „Moja rodzina i przyjaciele" namalowane były kredkami cztery postacie, stojące na zielonej powierzchni przypominającej trawę. Dwie z nich miały długie włosy koloru ognia i trzymały się za ręce. Wyglądały niemal identycznie, różniły się od siebie jedynie wzrostem.

- To ja i mamusia – wyjaśniła dziewczynka, wskazując na nie palcem. – Bawimy się razem w parku. Urządziłyśmy sobie piknik...

- Ślicznie. A to zapewne pan Ellison? – spytała Sara, spoglądając na kopiącego piłkę mężczyznę z twarzą pomalowaną brązową kredką.

- Zgadza się! – pisnęła radośnie Savannah. – To właśnie on. Gra w piłkę.

– Ubrałaś go w czerwoną koszulkę i krótkie spodenki? – roześmiała się Sara. – Śmiesznie wygląda, ja chyba nigdy nie widziałam go w czymś innym niż garniturze...

- Ja również, ale myślę, że przydałoby mu się trochę luzu... – odparła wesoło dziewczynka. – Podczas zabawy w parku mogłoby mu być za gorąco...

- A ten pan to kto? – spytała Sara, wskazując na postać ciemnowłosego mężczyzny w niebieskiej koszuli, znajdującą się po lewej stronie obrazka. – Czy to... Czy to twój tatuś?

- Nie, to nie on... – powiedziała cicho mała. – To mój przyjaciel. John Henry.

- John Henry? – powtórzyła Sara i poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. John Henry. Turek w ciele cyborga Cromartie'go. Program komputerowy, którego szukała od wielu miesięcy sądząc, że jest on przyszłym Skynetem. Tymczasem on okazał się być czymś innym. Wszystko poszło na marne, całe poszukiwania tych trzech cholernych kropek nie miały sensu, tak jak mówił John... – Ale ten John Henry, on przecież... – urwała nagle Sara i ugryzła się w język.

- Tak, wiem... On musi siedzieć w piwnicy, bo ma kabel w głowie – szepnęła dziewczynka, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – To tylko rysunek. John Henry nie może wyjść do parku, pan Ellison nie gra w piłkę, a mamusia... A mamusia nie zabiera mnie na piknik i nie bawi się ze mną... To tylko rysunek.

_Biedna mała _– pomyślała Sara i znów pogładziła dziewczynkę po włosach. Savannah nagle wydała się jej kimś bardzo bliskim. Kimś, kto byłby w stanie pomóc jej zapełnić pustkę po Johnie. Pokrewną duszą, również pokrzywdzoną przez los. Sara właśnie straciła syna, Savannah straciła matkę, obie zostały skazane na samotność. Sara nagle zapragnęła przygarnąć dziewczynkę, zaopiekować się nią, zabrać ją czasem do parku. Wynagrodzić wszystkie krzywdy, które ją spotkały. Spróbować znów żyć normalnym życiem. Życiem, którego ona sama od dawna nie miała. Już nawet nie pamiętała, jak wygląda normalne życie, ale cholernie za nim tęskniła.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk klaksonu dobiegający z tyłu z samochodu jednego ze zniecierpliwionych czekaniem kierowców. Zorientowała się, że sygnalizator już od kilku ładnych chwil pokazuje zielone światło. Otrząsnęła się i przejechała przez skrzyżowanie. Wróciła szara rzeczywistość, przynosząc ze sobą żal, smutek i gorzką prawdę. – _Nie mogę się zająć dziewczynką _– pomyślała. – _Nie mam na to czasu. Nie mogę jej narażać. Jeśli wszystko dobrze poszło, to jutro spotkam się z Ellisonem i zostawię ją pod jego opieką. A jeśli nie... To też coś wymyślę. Moja misja nie dobiegła końca. Losy świata wciąż spoczywają w moich rękach. Zajmę się tym. Obiecałam to Johnowi..._

Sara spojrzała jeszcze raz na milczącą od jakiegoś czasu dziewczynkę. Ona również wyglądała na trochę przybitą.

- A ten drugi rysunek? – spytała Sara i wskazała na zwiniętą w rulonik kartkę papieru, którą trzymała w kurczowo zaciśniętej ręce. – Pokażesz mi go?

Dziewczynka nie odezwała się ani słowem, pokręciła tylko przecząco głową. Sara dostrzegła, że jej dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na zwiniętej kartce.

- Nie? Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Sara.

- Bo jest brzydki... – odparła cicho Savannah. – Nie chcę go pokazywać.

- Z pewnością nie jest... – uśmiechnęła się Sara, zdejmując ciemne okulary słoneczne. – Pokaż, proszę.

Savannah trochę niepewnie rozwinęła rulonik. Sara spojrzała na pomiętą kartkę i aż ją zmroziło. Rysunek na niej wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Przedstawiał jakieś miasto, a raczej jego ruinę. Płonące budynki, zniszczone samochody, ulice pokryte gruzami. Na środku rysunku znajdował się pokolorowany na szaro kształt przypominający stojący ludzki szkielet. Znajdujące się w jego czaszce oczy jarzyły się czerwonym blaskiem.

- To zły robot – wyjaśniła cicho dziewczynka. – Jest ich wiele. Polują na ludzi. Na tych, którzy jeszcze pozostali przy życiu. Pani Candle powiedziała, że ten rysunek jest okropny i kazała go wyrzucić...

- Nie jest okropny... – z trudem wyjąkała Sara, nie potrafiąc ukryć zdumienia i niepokoju. – Jest po prostu... Inny. Ale... Skąd o tym wiesz? Od mamy? Od pana Ellisona? Od... Johna Henry?

- Widziałam to... – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej Savannah, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec przerażenie. – Widziałam to w moich snach...

Sarę znowu przeszedł dreszcz. Bardzo niepokoiły ją słowa wypowiedziane przez dziewczynkę.

- Często miewasz takie sny? – spytała cicho.

- Czasami... Ale strasznie się ich boję... – odpowiedziała Savannah, chowając rysunek do tornistra. – Pani Connor, czy to możliwe, że kiedyś złe roboty będą polować na ludzi?

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie – szepnęła niepewnie Sara, znów okłamując samą siebie. – I możesz mi mówić po prostu Sara.

- Dobrze, Saro... – powiedziała dziewczynka, a na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech.

Serce Sary znów zabiło mocniej. Wciąż czuła, że dziewczynka nie jest jej obojętna. Czuła pewną niezwykłą więź, jaka zawiązała się między nimi. Niezwykłą, a nawet niewytłumaczalną. W końcu sama niemal co noc śniła o tym samym, co dziewczynka. I również bała się tego. Przeżywały ten sam koszmar...

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała nagle Sara, zatrzymując samochód pod starą, odrapaną kamienicą. – Zostaniemy tu przez parę dni. No dalej, chodźmy się przywitać...

* * *

Santa Monica, miasteczko położone w zachodniej części hrabstwa Los Angeles, jak zwykle tętniło życiem. Prawdziwy raj dla turystów, którzy właśnie schodzili się na molo, by podziwiać zbliżający się zachód słońca. Część z nich czekała już na rozpoczęcie imprezy Thursday Twilight Dance Series, corocznych czwartkowych pokazów tańca i śpiewu. Pozostali w dalszym ciągu swobodnie wylegiwali się na plaży, wystawiając swe ciała pod działanie promieni słonecznych.

Na przystanku przy Ocean Avenue zatrzymał się błękitny autobus linii 10 Big Blue Bus, z którego wysiadło kilkunastu pasażerów. Jednym z nich był łysy, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, ubrany w elegancki, stalowy garnitur. Jego lewa ręka znajdowała się na przewieszonym przez szyję temblaku.

- Cholera... – syknął mężczyzna spoglądając na zegarek, wskazujący 6:49 po południu i ruszył w dół bulwaru Colorado, kierując się w stronę wielkiego diabelskiego młyna, znajdującego się w Pacific Park. Poczuł nagle chłodną, przyjemną bryzę znad Oceanu Spokojnego. Mężczyzna dotarł w końcu do molo, jak zwykle o tej porze mocno zatłoczone. Wciąż niepewnie rozglądał się wokoło, jakby kogoś szukał. Stawiał nierówne kroki na drewnianych deskach, lekko kulejąc na mocno stłuczoną wczoraj prawą nogę. Nie czuł się najlepiej. Lekarz zalecił mu leżeć w łóżku, ale James nie miał na to czasu. Był cały poobijany, zwichnięte ramię piekło ostrym bólem znacznie mocniej niż wczoraj. Nie mógł spać w nocy, wciąż rozmyślając nad tym, co się stało. Rozmyślał nad tym, co powinien robić dalej. Tej nocy w końcu podjął decyzję.

_Nie przyszła_ – pomyślał Ellison, gdy nerwowo rozglądając się po twarzach przechodniów dotarł na sam koniec molo. – _Albo nie chciała tyle czekać..._

Już miał się dać sobie spokój z tym szukaniem i wrócić z powrotem do Los Angeles, gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos dobiegający zza jego pleców:

- Spóźniłeś się.

Ellison błyskawicznie obrócił się i zobaczył seksowną, krótkowłosą blondynkę w ciemnych okularach, czerwonej bluzeczce i czarnej spódniczce. Prawie nie poznał Sary.

- To wina komunikacji miejskiej – odparł, maskując zaskoczenie i ruchem głowy wskazał na lewą rękę. – Nie mogłem sam prowadzić z powodu tego...

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała z troską Sara, gdy dostrzegła temblak i spory plaster na czole Ellisona.

- Kilka małych siniaków i zadrapań. Bywało gorzej – uśmiechnął się James.

- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało – powiedziała Sara, po czym dodała: - Nikt cię nie śledził?

- Tym razem z pewnością nie – odparł pewnie mężczyzna.

- Chodź za mną – rzuciła Sara i skierowała swe kroki w stronę znajdującego się obok plaży parkingu. Ellison ruszył za nią. Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, dopóki nie wsiedli do samochodu Sary. Ona za kierownicą, on na miejscu pasażera.

- Nie było żadnych problemów? – spytała w końcu Sara, gdy wyjechali z parkingu.

- Większych nie. Wczoraj przesłuchiwał mnie agent Auldridge z FBI. Wcisnąłem mu jakąś bajeczkę i mnie wypuścił.

- Znam go, zabawny chłopiec z niego – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie Sara. – Uwierzył?

- Wątpię.

- Myślisz, że będzie cię podejrzewał?

- Mnie nie – odparł Ellison. – On podejrzewa ciebie.

- Bystry facet z niego – Sara znów wyszczerzyła zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Zmieniłaś fryzurę? – spytał James, przyglądając się krótkim blond włosom Sary.

- To tylko peruka, tak dla niepoznaki – odpowiedziała kobieta.

- Działa – uśmiechnął się Ellison. – Nie poznałem cię.

- Ty też powinieneś jakoś zmienić wizerunek – powiedziała Sara, spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na elegancki garnitur eks-agenta. – Savannah uważa, że przydałoby ci się więcej luzu...

- Gdzie ona jest? – zadał pytanie James.

- W jednej z moich kryjówek. Jest pod opieką jedynej osoby, której tak naprawdę ufam. Właśnie tam zmierzamy.

- Czy jest bezpieczna?

- Nikt nigdy nie jest bezpieczny... – westchnęła cicho Sara.

Nastał moment niezręcznej, dłużącej się ciszy. Ellison długo bił się z myślami. Miał tak dużo pytań, ale bał się, że może nimi zranić Sarę po tych wczorajszych wydarzeniach. W końcu jednak przełamał się i powiedział wprost:

- Sara, najwyższy czas porozmawiać o tym, co się wczoraj stało...

- No to rozmawiajmy – odparła obojętnym tonem kobieta, ale Ellison wiedział, że ta sprawa nie jest jej obojętna i musi przynosić ból.

- Wczoraj w piwnicy... Weaver i twój syn... Oni przenieśli się w czasie, prawda?

Sara nie od owiedziała, pokiwała tylko twierdząco głową.

- Dokąd? I po co?

- Nie wiem – powiedziała cicho Sara. – Najpewniej gdzieś w przyszłość. W czasy wojny ludzi z maszynami. Weaver mówiła, że chce walczyć ze Skynetem.

- Weaver... Czym ona była? To też jakiś rodzaj maszyny? – spytał Ellison.

- To terminator, najpewniej z serii T-1000 – wyjaśniła Sara. - Płynny metal. Potrafi przybierać dowolny kształt i może upodobnić się do każdej osoby. Widziałam już jednego takiego, jest niemal niezniszczalny. I cholernie groźny...

- Ale John będzie z nią bezpieczny, prawda?

- Nie mam pojęcia... – znów ściszyła głos kobieta, z trudem wypowiadając kolejne słowa. – Mam nadzieję, że tak... Ale nie powinnam wierzyć tej maszynie...

- Nie martw się, Saro – powiedział ciepło Ellison, wpatrując się w kobietę. – On wróci.

Sara, nie odwracając się w stronę Ellisona, pokiwała przecząco głową i pociągnęła cicho nosem. James był pewien, że za jej przyciemnianymi okularami skrywały się już łzy.

- On nie wróci... – szepnęła łamiącym się głosem. – Podróż w czasie to zawsze bilet w jedną stronę... Nie ma drogi powrotnej. To niemożliwe...

Ellison z niepokojem przyglądał się Sarze bojąc się, że ta zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Na szczęście tym razem mylił się.

- Nie bój się o niego – powiedział czule James. - John to dzielny chłopak. On sobie poradzi.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, jak John sobie nie poradzi beze mnie – uśmiechnęła się gorzko Sara, a na jej policzku błysnęła łza. – Wiem, że on sobie świetnie da radę. Martwię się, jak to ja sobie poradzę bez niego... On był całym moim życiem. Bez niego straciło ono sens... Ale ja też muszę być dzielna, tak jak on. Dla jego dobra mogę poddawać się...

- Co teraz będzie? – spytał Ellison. – Co mamy dalej robić?

- Ty zabierzesz Savannę i jak najszybciej stąd wyjedziesz – odparła Sara, a jej głos odzyskał dawny, spokojny ton. – Załatwię wam fałszywe dokumenty i tożsamości, według których będziesz jej prawnym opiekunem. Wyjedziesz stąd i ukryjesz ją, by nie mogły jej odnaleźć ani maszyny, ani władze federalne.

- A ty, Saro? C ty zamierzasz robić? – powiedział Ellison z lekkim wyrzutem. – Zamierzasz sama tropić Skynet? Chcesz dalej uciekać przed policją i wysadzać kolejne budynki? Chcesz próbować samodzielnie zapobiec końcu świata?

- Taka jest moja misja – szepnęła Sara. – Obiecałam to Johnowi. Jeżeli powstrzymam Skynet i zapobiegnę Dniu Sądu, to on trafi do bezpiecznej przyszłości. Nikt już go tam nie będzie ścigał, z nikim już nie będzie musiał walczyć. Dam mu wreszcie szansę na normalne życie. Życie, którego zawsze pragnął...

- I chcesz się z tym wszystkim zmierzyć sama? – spytał ostro James. – Chcesz w pojedynkę osiągnąć swój cel? Nie uda ci się, Saro... Johna tu nie ma. Charlie nie żyje, Derek również. A twój cyborg jest zniszczony. Ale nie jesteś sama. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc...

- Nie, James – odparła spokojnie Sara. – Nie mogę już nikogo narażać. Nie mogę i nie chcę... Wszyscy, którzy chcieli pomóc mi i Johnowi, umierali. Nie chcę, by ciebie też spotkał taki los. Proszę, zabierz dziewczynkę i po prostu odejdź...

- Nie mam zamiaru się ukrywać, czekając na koniec świata. Chcę walczyć, tak jak ty... – powiedział stanowczo Ellison. – Może Bóg nieprzypadkowo skrzyżował nasze drogi. Może dostrzegł twoje cierpienia i heroiczną walkę. Może właśnie chciał tego, bym to ja ci pomógł. Wczoraj udowodniłem, że jestem przydatny i można na mnie polegać. Proszę, Saro, nie każ mi po raz kolejny odejść i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Razem mamy większe szanse na powodzenie...

Sara nagle zatrzymała wóz na poboczu. Milczała, zaciskając mocno dłonie na kierownicy. Nie mogła się zdecydować, co odpowiedzieć Jamesowi. Wiedziała już, że może mu zaufać. Ale bała się, że i on skończy tak jak wszyscy, którzy jej zaufali. Bała się, że ciągnęła się za nią śmierć, że ciążyło nad nią fatum, które skazywało ją na wieczną samotność...

- Naprawdę tego chcesz? – spytała w końcu, zdejmując okulary i spoglądając na mężczyznę. – Naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc w mojej walce? To duże ryzyko, wiele poświęceń. Możesz zginąć...

- Wolę zginąć dzisiaj u twego boku w walce o przyszłość świata, niż z niepokojem wyczekiwać jutra, które może nigdy nie nadejść... – z pewnością w głosie powiedział Ellison, patrząc jej prosto w oczy najszczerzej, jak tylko potrafił. - Nie chcę, byś w tej walce była samotna. Nie po tym, co przeszłaś. Poświęciłbym swe życie, by inni ludzie mogli z nadzieją patrzeć w przyszłość. To jest mój jedyny życiowy cel.

- James... Myliłam się co do ciebie. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, jednym z niewielu, jakich znam. A raczej znałam... Zgadzam się. Możesz zostać ze mną i mi pomagać – powiedziała Sara i podała mu rękę w geście przyjaźni. - Dziękuję, James. Dziękuję za wszystko.

Samochód znowu ruszył i wjechał na ulicę. Sara i James milczeli, ale raźniej im było na duchu. Przynajmniej nie czuli się już samotni. Mieli przecież siebie i mogli na sobie polegać.

- Co będzie z dziewczynką? - spytał w końcu Ellison.

- Na razie zostanie tutaj. Później może coś wymyślę – powiedziała Sara. Ucieszyła ją myśl o tym, że będzie mogła dłużej pobyć z małą.

- Więc od czego zamierzasz zacząć? – zagaił eks-agent. – Masz już jakiś trop?

- Na początek musimy odnaleźć organizację zwaną Kalibą. To oni tworzą Skynet.

- Jak chcesz do nich dotrzeć?

- Pamiętasz Milesa Dysona? – Sara spojrzała na Ellisona. – Jego syn, Danny, zaginął trzy miesiące temu. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że on ma jakiś związek z tą sprawą i może nas do nich doprowadzić. Musimy go tylko odnaleźć...

- Wiesz, jak to zrobić?

- Wymyślę coś – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem Sara. – Zawsze mam w zanadrzu jakiś plan.

**KONIEC**

_W następnym odcinku:__ Kwatera główna Ruchu Oporu zostaje zaatakowana przez oddział Skynetu. John, który cudem uchodzi z życiem, po raz pierwszy uświadamia sobie, jak potworną walkę muszą toczyć w przyszłości ludzie. Naocznie przekonuje się, że wojna z maszynami jest prawdziwym piekłem, okupionym krwią i śmiercią żołnierzy. Derek tymczasem coraz mniej ufa Connorowi i postanawia wszelkimi sposobami wyciągnąć z niego prawdę..._


End file.
